


Masterpiece

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, they're in loveeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc spends a part of his day watching Nathaniel paint
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASingleRaindrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleRaindrop/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Raindrop :D!

Marc huffed as he watched his boyfriend sitting in front of an easel, leisurely painting with the brush in his right hand. His fingers drummed against the table he was sitting at.

Nathaniel glanced back over his shoulder, “You okay? I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Marc immediately straightened up, “Oh, um, it’s nothing.”

The artist narrowed his eyes, “That’s not a very good lie.”

Marc sighed, “I want to hug you, but you’re working so…”

Nathaniel chuckled, placing down his paintbrush before standing up and walking towards Marc. He kissed the writer’s forehead, causing the boy to squawk and turn red.

Nathaniel didn’t falter, instead grabbing Marc’s hands and pulling him up. The artist spun Marc around for a quick second before giving a light shove to place Marc in the stool Nathaniel was previously sitting in. 

  
“Nathaniel? What’re you doing?” 

  
  
Marc didn’t get an answer before Nathaniel was settling himself on his lap. The little shit turned to Marc with a wide smile on his face. “Now you can hug me while I’m working!” Nathaniel’s left hand snaked around to grab Marc’s hand and place it around his waist. Marc moved his remaining hand to join his other one.

Marc buried his face in Nathaniel’s shoulder, trying to hide the red hue of his face. Nathaniel simply laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As he picked up his paintbrush again, his left hand trailed back to Marc’s. “Hope you enjoy me making art.”

Marc chuckled, looking up at Nathaniel, eyes sparkling with adoration, “Of course. After all, it’s a pretty great masterpiece.”

Nathaniel’s eyes glanced to look at Marc, the boy blushing slightly when he noticed Marc was staring at Nathaniel and not the canvas. He chuckled, “You’re so sappy.” Marc simply placed a kiss on Nathaniel’s cheek, giggles erupting from both of them.

Marc wouldn’t spend this day anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an art piece by Kiwibon  
> Page 56 of this art book!! -> https://online.anyflip.com/ghtln/azty/mobile/index.html


End file.
